1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an ornamental device and, more specifically, to an ornamental device for attachment to a surface, such as the exterior of an automobile. The present invention is also directed to a method for making an ornamental device for attachment to the exterior of an automobile.
2. Background Art
Traditional ornamental devices, as shown in FIG. 1, have been utilized for many years. These devices usually comprise two components: 1) sheets of ornamental material; and 2) a tie for securing the sheets of ornamental material and attaching them to a surface, such as the exterior of an automobile. However, this two-component construction typically encounters difficulty in adhering, without glue, string or other attachments, to other surfaces, such as the exterior of an automobile. Moreover, prior art ornamental devices typically are not reusable, once glued or taped to an automobile.
Other ornamental devices have been developed utilizing a magnet for attachment to the exterior of an automobile. However, magnetic attachment devices typically are not good at resisting shearing loads, and can shift on an automobile surface during movement of the automobile. Moreover, magnets may scratch the exterior of the automobile, and may possibly even interfere with electrical components in the automobile, such as a radio, cellular telephone, etc.
It would be desirable to provide a more economical, reusable ornamental device for attachment to the exterior of an automobile.
It would also be desirable to provide an ornamental device for attachment to the exterior of an automobile that does not damage the exterior of the automobile.
It would also be desirable to provide an ornamental device that does not interfere with the electrical components of an automobile.
It would also be desirable to provide an ornamental device that will maintain adhesion to the exterior of an automobile during a plethora of weather conditions.
These general characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.